The Wedding
by enlightenedkitty
Summary: Sparks fly when Hermione and Severus meet before Ginny's wedding. But with Albus meddling, Harry and Ron plotting, Draco lurking, and Neville being, well, Neville, what can go right? Rated for language and situations.
1. Caught!

Author's notes:

This is inspired by Shiv's Vanilla Fic Challenge- and I say inspired because it originally did fit into most of the … suggestions, then it took on a life of its own and veered off into other directions. There will be three chapters in total and they will follow shortly. So there you go, and Happy Christmas!

Also, if you're reading this at fanfiction dot net, then you are reading the EDITED version! The original contains highly graphic sex and is in the process of being posted at Ashwinder and aff.

Chapter One - Caught!

Halfway down the stairs between the third and fourth floors, Hermione slipped and hit a trick stair, laughing despite herself as she clambered back up to her feet. Her laughter echoed loudly and she froze, expecting a teacher to come barging around the corner, assigning detention. She exhaled a breath and kept going down, holding to the shadows by habit until she reached the marble staircase leading down to the entrance hall. Her bare feet were cold on the steps and she wished she had put on more clothes, despite the abnormally warm night.

She scanned the shadows quickly, especially watching for movement from the corridor to the dungeons. Satisfied that she was the only one around, Hermione started down the steps and went the other direction, towards the kitchens and away from danger. Upon her entrance to the kitchens, a veritable horde of house elves surrounded her and in moments had laid out a spread of food on a long table. She snatched a chunk of cheddar from an assortment of cheeses and was reaching for the bowl of fruit when the door banged open and a gust of cold air made her shiver.

Snape.

Even the house elves disappeared.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for sneaking about the castle after hours, Miss Granger," he purred and she could hear the pleasure in his voice, the sadism she knew so well.

She turned to face him slowly, half-chewed piece of cheese forgotten for the moment, until she quickly recovered and finished the bite with a smirk.

"Then one hundred from Slytherin for _your_ sneaking about the castle and terrorising an innocent and defenceless guest."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Guest, Miss Granger?"

She nodded as she took another bite of the white cheese, adding at his apparent lack of comprehension, "The Weasley wedding, of course. Surely Albus said something regarding it being held here."

He shrugged. "Perhaps. I do tend to doze in his staff meetings."

"Yes, I remember," Hermione said, a falsely dreamy tone entering her voice that he did not entirely trust. "I remember how I always got stuck with the trips to Hogsmeade and chaperoning dances whilst you and Minerva skirted all responsibilities," she added, fixing him with a half-hearted glare.

"Longevity has its advantages," Severus drawled with a smirk.

"Now, I would see it differently, as years wasted in this hellhole." Severus scowled and she laughed and said, "I really don't know how you do it. I barely lasted my year and all of June I wanted to throttle Dumbledore every time I saw him."

"I have grown to thrive on that feeling," he sighed. "So which of the Weasley offspring is getting married?"

"Ginny."

Severus snorted and said, "I can't imagine that the Knob-Who-Lived is pleased with that."

"No, he isn't. And I made him promise no histrionics at the wedding. You know how he is."

"Typical Gryffindor."

"But aren't all Gryffindors typical?"

Severus studied her for a moment, tried to remember Hermione Granger as a student. It had been almost eight years since the defeat of Voldemort and subsequent graduation from Hogwarts and four more since the year they had been colleagues when she taught Arithmancy. He realised that now he had known her longer as an adult than a child, and the thought pleased him, surprisingly.

"Potter, Albus, Minerva, the entirety of the Weasleys, yes. You, hardly." She started to argue, as she always did when he accused her of being less than Gryffindor, but he threw in quickly, "You have the bravery of your house, no one can deny. But you are as deceitful and conniving as any Slytherin."

Her lips twisted in a wry smile. "And you're _quite_ brave for a cowardly Slytherin."

For the first time in an eternity, Severus smiled. Not smirked or sneered, but smiled. It didn't last but a moment before he carefully crafted it into a world-class sneer, but it still glowed in his eyes. It wouldn't do for Granger to know how glad he was for her presence, even if only for a few days.

Originally upon her arrival as a teacher, Severus had created a _Former Know-it-all Students to Ignore_ category in his mind, placing her firmly within its boundaries, and he simply pretended she was not there at staff meetings, at meals in the Great Hall, in the halls between classes. Hermione, for her own part, didn't seek him out with questions, didn't complain to him directly about any Slytherins, and thankfully didn't attempt to draw him out over dinner.

That changed after the Hogwarts visit in November. It was originally Minerva and Hermione chaperoning, but that wench Minerva had lured him into wagering against Gryffindor in the first match of the season, before he realised the depth of awfulness the Slytherin team possessed.

Severus had been in a particularly foul mood that day, due in equal parts to Minerva one-upping him, Slytherin's loss, and being forced to spend his Saturday surrounded by dunderheads. He had snapped at Hermione when four third year Hufflepuffs had gone missing, accusing her of incompetence and gross neglect. Hermione, however, was quick to point out that _he _was the one who had last seen the very same Hufflepuffs before snarling at them and telling them to disappear before he assigned them detention for the remainder of their years at Hogwarts.

It was Hermione who found them, abandoned and terrified inside the Shrieking Shack, lured there by a group of older Slytherins who then sealed them in with a spell. Since none of the poor Hufflepuffs had suffered any physical harm, Severus and Hermione- who had quickly gained understanding of the administrative side of Hogwarts- agreed that Dumbledore's involvement in the matter wasn't strictly necessary and agreed to obliviate the Hufflepuffs, whilst Severus would sternly rebuke the Slytherins in question without going into specifics, thereby the incident never occurred. The Hufflepuffs returned to Hogwarts was pocketfuls of candy from Honeydukes and Weasley pranks, although they couldn't seem to remember much of the visit after running into Snape on their way out of the Three Broomsticks.

"You know, Albus _did_ use Obliviate on a student once, in my fifth year," she had remarked offhandedly on the way back to the castle. "You remember, when Fudge and that stupid bint Umbridge tried to sack him. Harry was there."

"I believe it was Kingsley Shacklebolt, actually," he said slyly, foiling her attempt at self-justification, "who cast the spell, not Dumbledore himself."

"But he approved of it," Hermione answered, pointedly showing precedent for Albus's approval of obliviating students.

Severus admired her for a moment with a smirk, contemplated reminding her of the differences between the two situations and how that might affect Dumbledore's views on the obliviation of students.

Instead, he said, "Hermione Granger, I do wonder that you weren't sorted into Slytherin."

She immediately turned to him and glared, demanding that he retract his statement, but from that day, a friendship grew between them, even after her resignation at the end of the year. They saw each other only a few times a year since, largely at Ministry functions or the reunions Albus was always arranging. They always sought each other out at parties, having found early on a mutual dislike of Albus and his meddling and the growing fan club of Harry Potter.

"I'll have you know I'm as cowardly as the best Slytherins."

"Right," Hermione answered with a knowing smile, fists planted on her hips. "And that's why you spied on Voldemort, risking life and limb. Next you'll tell me it was to save your own skin and nothing more."

At her change in stance, her robes fell open, revealing her to be wearing only a white t-shirt and knickers. Severus's eyes widened slightly at the sight of what lay beneath her robes before leisurely traveling down her body, memorizing the swell of her breast under the flimsy cotton, the curve of her hip where the t-shirt stopped and the pale blue knickers took over, the plumpness of her bottom leading down to creamy legs that showed she received marginally more sun than he.

As his eyes began their return pass, Hermione realised what she was wearing- or rather not wearing- and pulled her robes tight, a pink tinge creeping across her cheeks.

In that precise moment, Hermione's name left the column labeled _Intelligent and Tolerable_ to _Prospective … Something_; he would finish that categorization later, should there be a later- he realised the chances were greater of him returning to his dungeons with an angry handprint on his face. He was careful to keep his smirk on the side of lascivious rather than snide, and he cautiously took a step towards her.

"I believe that form of dress is highly inappropriate, Miss Granger," he said, holding her with his heavy-lidded gaze and silky words.

"School's not in and I didn't expect -" she stammered, cheeks growing feverish. "I didn't think -"

"You didn't think any of the venerable staff at Hogwarts would find you so…" he trailed off, knowing she was hanging onto his every word and he took pity, finishing, "so lovely."

He saw the flash of understanding cross her face and her mouth froze in a small _oh_! Severus paused, giving her opportunity to protest or flee, the option he more expected, but a look of curiosity had replaced the understanding and after a moment's hesitation she answered him with a shy smile.

Truth was, she _had_ realised that Severus Snape was a man- a brilliant, powerful, striking man- during her year of teaching at Hogwarts. It was only natural, she had told herself then to assuage her feelings of betrayal atfinding her former professor attractive. It was only human of her to notice him as he was the only wizard remotely near her age, or intelligence. But despite relations between them becoming friendly, she felt lacking in the art of seduction and didn't think he would respond as well to the Gryffindor approach of ambushing him in the corridor and snogging him senseless. Not that the idea hadn't crossed her mind.

Hermione dropped her hands back to her sides, letting her robes fall open and Severus took the invitation. He closed the distance between them and one hand grasped her elbow, the other tilted her head back as his lips pressed upon hers, softer than she could have ever expected.

She leaned into him, her hands moving to rest on the flat of his chest. Her lips parted, tongue tentatively tracing along his lips until his mouth opened and permitted entrance. The hand on her elbow slipped around and pulled her tight against him, the buttons of his suit pressing through the thin material of her shirt, but she didn't notice as she was busy twining her fingers through his hair.

She was the one who broke contact first, mouth open and breath heavy as she looked at him with slight surprise. Severus resisted the urge to smirk at her, instead kissed her again. His mouth trailed away from her lips, following the line of her jaw to her ear and she whimpered at the flick of his tongue on her earlobe.

His hand tilted her head further, allowing him greater access to the ivory flesh of her neck, his lips blazing their way down until he slowed and traced a pattern with the tip of his tongue at the edge of her collarbone. His teeth closed and Severus nipped her, relishing how she bucked in his arms and the moan she failed to suppress.

As he returned his ministrations to her lips, his free hand snaked beneath her robes, slid under the cotton of her shirt and his fingers trailed along the smooth skin of her back, raising gooseflesh, and Hermione pressed into him even further. The hand left her back, eased itself around to gently cup a breast, calloused thumb grazing a nipple.

She gasped into his mouth, one hand clenching tightly in silky black strands, the other pushing its way between them to grasp at the bulge pressing into her stomach, her hand stroking the length of his cock through layers of fabric.

Groaning, Severus lifted her up enough to set her back down on an empty expanse of table and her legs wrapped around him by some feral instinct, pulling both of them back on the table, their mouths intersecting on the way down. He cradled her head with one hand and the other returned to the curve of breast, while her hands clutched at his robes. His hips ground into hers and her fingernails raked against the bare skin of his neck, and he pulled back, hissed at the pleasure in the sharp pain. His tongue shoved its way into her mouth, pressing both of them further into the table.

In a heartbeat, Severus was off her, pulling her up to a standing position before retreating to a respectable distance. She opened her mouth to say something and then she heard it, the rustle of clothes outside the door. She had just finished rearranging her robes as Albus bustled in.

"Oh Severus, good, I was just looking for you. And Miss Granger, how are you enjoying your stay?"

"Very well, sir, thank you," she answered, resisted sneaking a glance at Severus. "I couldn't sleep and the professor here caught me raiding the kitchens."

"Just like old times," Severus drawled, one corner of his mouth turning up.

In the seconds of silence that followed, Albus looked from Severus to Hermione, his eyes settling on a small pink mark just above her collarbone. She willed her hand to remain at her side as she remembered the small pain that had sent shocks of desire coursing through her entire body.

And it suddenly dawned on Dumbledore as he stood there, just what he had interrupted, and his face lit up like a candelabra with understanding. He smiled brightly.

"Never mind, Severus. I think it would be best to talk in the morning as Minerva is waiting. That woman has grown so impatient since … the change …" avoided looking at either of them directly, before continuing, "but she wants it every night, regular as clockwork -"

"If you'll excuse me, sir, I really must be going to bed," Hermione loudly interrupted.

Severus wanted to kiss her for breaking in on what could have been a disastrous conversation regarding the sex life of old people. Dumbledore had attempted to corner him just last week to ask in his experience whether women preferred to ride top. Mercifully Poppy had cut in with an emergency request for a potion and Severus was saved from discovering the relevance of the question to Albus and Minerva.

"I have to meet Ginny in Diagon Alley quite early. Good night, Professor Dumbledore." She looked over at Severus and gave a smile. "Professor Snape."

"I hope we can conclude our discussions at some future time," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Perhaps after the wedding we can find some time." She added apologetically, "Ginny and Molly will keep me busy all day tomorrow, what with last minute preparations."

The gears audibly whirred in Albus's head and he turned to Severus and suggested, "Perhaps you could escort Miss Granger to her rooms and continue your conversation on the way."

Hermione stifled a laugh behind Albus's back whilst Severus managed a weary look and contemplated the Headmaster's ploy.

"I suppose I could accompany you partway. I'm not sure what I have to say will take that long."

Albus then turned to assess Hermione's response, and she acquiesced after a moment's hesitation in order to play along with the old wizard.

"That would be acceptable. As fascinating as I find the uses of bicorn horns in potions, I do have to be up early."

Severus strode past her with billowing robes and Hermione said, "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Hermione, Severus," Albus replied with a hearty smile and vicious twinkle.

They left the kitchens and once the door closed behind them, Hermione burst into giggles and Severus examined her with amusement.

"Merlin, was he always that obvious?" she asked once her laughter was under control.

"He's gotten worse these last few years, but yes, he was still quite obvious," he replied, smiling. "But then so were you and your friends, obvious and single-minded."

"I still am single-minded. Weren't we discussing something much more important?" she asked huskily.

She grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a languorous kiss which was broken only when he pulled away to ask breathlessly,

"Where are you staying?"

"Fifth floor, but it's much too far. The dungeons are just here."

"Yes, well, my rooms aren't in any condition to receive visitors." At her curious look, he explained further. "I banned the house elves last November when Dobby melted my heavy gold cauldron." Hermione started to open her mouth but he held up a hand and said, "Don't ask."

"So this means you haven't cleaned them yourself?" she asked, a small frown appearing. Severus nodded. "For nine months?"

If there had been more light in the dark passage, Hermione would have been treated to a sight rarely witnessed: Severus Snape was blushing.

"I've been busy," he answered haughtily, stretching to his full height before her.

Suddenly she laughed and said, "Alright then, we'll go to my room."

She hesitated then grabbed his hand- missed the fleeting smile that crossed his lips- and started up the giant staircase.

"How did you know Albus was outside the kitchens?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Magic, of course, Miss Granger."

They had to wait on the third floor for the staircases to realign and Severus took that opportunity to press her up against the stone wall and ravage her mouth. Engrossed as they were in the kiss, neither noticed the arrival of the staircase nor the murmur of voices from the second floor until they themselves were noticed.

"What the- is that _Snape_?" the unmistakeable voice of Ronald Weasley boomed from the opposite landing a floor below.

"I think I'm going to have to gouge out my eyes with my wand," Harry Potter replied loudly.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Hermione bit out as she peered around Severus's shoulder. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

"Dealing with those two wankers never is," Severus retorted and fixed a scowl into place. He turned and glared at them over the railing. "If it isn't two of Hogwarts most brilliant graduates."

"Snogging in the corridors like some randy student, Snape?" Harry taunted, unfazed by the insult, a self-satisfied grin spreading as Severus's glare intensified. "Who is she, Snape? I hope to Merlin she's blind."

"Or drunk," Ron added. "Can't imagine even a blind girl going for that greasy old git."

"Could be a bloke," Harry mused, looking thoughtfully at Snape. "I bet ol' Snape's a shirtlifter."

Hermione, still hidden behind his back, felt the muscles of his back tense in preparation to hex them to next week, so she laid a soothing hand on his shoulder as she edged around him.

"Actually, I'm neither blind nor drunk, and I'm certainly not a bloke, and I don't quite see how any of those would be more desirable at the moment," she said, her voice taking a sharp edge.

You could hear a penny drop in the ensuing silence as Ron and Harry picked their jaws up from the floor.

"'Mione, is - is that really _you_?" asked Ron incredulously. "What did that bastard do to you? Lust potion? _Imperious_?"

"Of course not, don't be stupid," she snapped.

"But … you were kissing Snape!" Harry finally pulled himself together enough to join the conversation. "Snape!" he repeated, as if all parties involved were confused about the identity of the man she had been kissing moments ago.

"Yes, Harry. I _was_ kissing Severus. And we were just on our way back to my room to do more than that. We'll probably have several shags before the night's up, since you seem so interested in what we're doing."

A faint look of surprise crossed Severus's face at the mention of several shags, but it quickly morphed into one of smugness as Harry and Ron looked first at Hermione and Severus and then at one another in something akin to horror.

"Bloody hell! What'd you have to say a thing like that for?" Ron cried as Harry turned a nasty shade of green.

The staircase beside Hermione began to creak and she stepped aboard, pulling Severus along by the hand, just before the bottom swung away to connect to another landing.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening. I'm sure we will," she called cheerily as they turned down the corridor, leaving the two boys standing with mouths agape.

Hermione was angry, fuming, even though she said nothing as they went on to her guest room, Severus could see it shimmering just beneath the surface. Once they reached their destination, she stormed in and flung her robes on the wingback beside the dark fireplace.

"Of all the nerve! They have no right to criticise me considering the tarts they've -"

Severus took her by surprise as he moved behind her, a hand pulling her hair to one side, revealing her neck, and he feathered kisses there.

"Mmmm. You're distracting me," she mumbled, leaning back into his embrace.

His right hand glided around, slipping under her t-shirt to gently tweak her nipple and she arched back.

"That was my intention," he growled into her neck.

The hand holding her hair joined its mate and took her other breast while his tongue traced circles along the nape of her neck. Her hands flew to his head as he ground his cloth-bound erection against the small of her back, and she twisted around to kiss him passionately.

His hands roamed her body, exploring her back, stomach, hips, arse. Hermione began working at the buttons of his suit-jacket, but after the sixth button, she pulled back to see that she wasn't even a quarter of the way done. She frowned and reached for her robes, rifling through them until she found her wand. She murmured a few words and the buttons began popping out of their holes in order until they finished, leaving the jacket hanging open. She surveyed her work with a smug smile.

"Impatient little chit," Severus smirked.

"I _am_ a Gryffindor," she said in justification, but the words disappeared into the heat of his mouth as he pulled her back to him.

Hermione continued with the buttons of his shirt. Once finished, she pushed shirt and coat together over his shoulders and they dropped to the floor, leaving his chest, pale as moonlight, bare. Her fingers worked their way over his bony shoulders, through the soft thatch of black hair that tapered down to a fine trail past his navel, over the flat planes of his stomach.

Her inquisitive mouth wanted its turn, placing open-mouth kisses along his Adam's apple, down his breastbone. Her hands drifted around to his arse, pulling him against her whilst her tongue sought out his nipple. A shiver of pleasure coursed through him with every deft flick of her tongue, his hands losing themselves in her mass of curls. After tending to the other nipple, she pulled back and he hooked the hem of her shirt with his thumbs and pulled it over her head, flinging it across the room.

"Turnabout's fair play," Severus murmured as answer to her squeak of surprise as he maneuvered her onto the bed and removed her knickers in one swift move.

* * *

One of her hands trailed down his spine and back up while the other flopped to the side. He pulled back to observe her face for a moment before kissing her on the tip of her nose and rolling over, pulling her along with him into the crook of his arm.

Hermione never would have expected Severus Snape to be a cuddler after sex, and yet here she was with his arm surrounding her and hers draped over his chest. She smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, smile spreading like molasses.

Severus grunted, content to ignore her mirth.

"So Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom are to be married. Quite the surprising pair."

"Neville's always had a bit of a crush on Ginny, since she went to Yule Ball with him during the Triwizard Tournament." She stopped and considered for a moment. "But he's a good man. He treats her better than Harry did, that's for sure."

"I always expected Potter to win her back somehow, or at least make some foolish attempt."

Hermione shrugged, a move that was negated by the weight of his arm around her shoulders. "I don't think Ginny ever encouraged him to try. Not after everything that happened between them."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," she sighed. "Just your standard Muggle romance novel 8 lies, betrayal, friends forced to choose sides."

"Gryffindors," he snorted.

She made to punch him lightly in the ribs but he was faster, snatched her wrist before it could connect and pulled it to his lips, caressing the soft flesh on the inside of her wrist.

"I believe you promised Mr Potter several shags and I would hate to disappoint him."


	2. Last Minute Details

Chapter Two - Last Minute Details

Severus was still asleep, sprawled on his stomach, when Ginny banged on the door just after seven the next morning. Hermione woke instantly then watched for a moment, curious to see if her pounding would wake him. Severus snored on, so she climbed out of bed, tugging on her robes as she went to the door. She eased into the hall and pulled the door shut behind her.

"Morning Ginny," she yawned. "I thought we weren't meeting until nine."

"Is it true?" Ginny asked, a hint of disbelief, of hope on her face.

Hermione sighed. Doubtless everyone in the castle knew - or would soon enough. She wasn't sure how fascinating the news would be outside of Hogwarts, though a mention of it in _The Quibbler_ was to be expected. Harry probably sent Hedwig off in a flurry to Luna last night. And if not, she was certain to see her this afternoon, what with Ginny having her as a bridesmaid.

"Is what true?" she asked tiredly.

"Did you…" she trailed off and her cheeks flamed scarlet. "Did you - did you sleep with Snape last night?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Ginny froze, unable to move as Hermione pushed open the door. Thankfully - for Ginny's sake, and for hers as well - Severus still lay snoring, but he now lay on his back and the sheet tented from an enormous erection. Ginny's eyes went wide and she stood speechless as her eyes darted back to Hermione, who closed the door mercifully and arched an expectant eyebrow at her friend.

Ginny gaped for another moment before finally saying, "Blimey, Hermione. I'm a bit jealous."

She was taken aback; she had expected denial, revulsion, anger, anything but jealousy.

"It's just … Neville isn't really -"

"Look Ginny, let's talk about this over food. I'll get dressed and we can have a nice breakfast and meet your mum later."

Ginny agreed and they decided to meet downstairs in twenty minutes. As Ginny walked away, Hermione went back inside. At the sound of the door closing, Severus stirred and opened an eye.

"Miss Weasley?" he managed between yawns.

"Yes, and it seems there may be a crisis," she sighed, shucking her robes and searching the pile of clothes in the chair for her underthings.

"Concerning?"

"Neville."

He propped himself up on the headboard. "There usually is a crisis surrounding Mr Longbottom. You should know that best of all, given the number of times you assisted him in Potions, despite my expressly forbidding it."

"He's better now, and you know it," she said with a bit of a pout.

Severus snorted. He leaned over and grasped Hermione by the wrist, pulling her into his lap.

"Hey," she protested weakly as he kissed along the line of her bra and his free hand cupped a breast. "I have to meet Ginny in twenty minutes."

"I only need five," he murmured before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of her breast, and she could feel his grin as she gasped.

"I suppose I could be a little late," she said, pushing him back into the pillows.

…

Hermione was indeed late, by fifteen minutes, though Ginny was sensible enough to figure out why she would be late and that it would be in her best interests to not go looking for her. She blushed when she saw her former professor descending the stairs behind Hermione, but Severus seemed unaware that he himself was the cause.

"Good morning Miss Weasley," he gravely intoned. "All prepared for your nuptials?"

"Hello Professor. All but the last minute details."

"I would think marrying Mr Longbottom would entail mostly last minute details. I hope he is more organised now than as a student."

"Severus," Hermione chided with a swat to the arm.

"Once a Longbottom…" he drawled with a smirk to Ginny who was watching him with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond to what seemed to be a playful Snape. He swivelled back to Hermione. "You will be back for dinner?"

"Yes. Albus has arranged a feast in honour of Ginny and Neville - which you would know should you pay attention in staff meetings - but then we're off for Ginny's hen night."

An elegant eyebrow lifted. "Unchaperoned?"

"We're grown witches, we hardly need a chaperone," Hermione huffed, giving him a close approximation of one of his trademark glares. "Besides, how could we enjoy the male strippers with a chaperone?"

He snorted. "Perhaps I should send along Mr Malfoy. Very well. Do make sure Miss Weasley doesn't find a more … capable wizard."

Ginny flushed. Hermione looked questioningly at her friend then at Severus, who gave a minute shrug. She stretched up to peck his cheek and he strolled off to the dungeons.

"What was that about a more capable wizard?" Hermione asked once they were out in the July sun and on their way to the front gates.

"I should ask you that!" Ginny fumed. "What did you say to him after I left this morning?"

"Nothing!" She raised her hands in defence. "I told him that we were going for breakfast and then we - we got distracted and that was it." She peered at her friend. "Why? Is this about what you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

Ginny nodded miserably.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "You'd think he would have better manners. He _is _a Legilimens though I doubt he would use it so indiscriminately. However, if something was bothering you, it's possible he simply picked up on it without effort," she mused. "Come on, let's get breakfast and you can tell me all about it."

When they reached the front gates they debated where to eat breakfast and quickly decided upon the Leaky Cauldron. It was nearing eight o'clock and they were supposed meet Molly - and the others - at nine at Madam Malkin's, so the Leaky Cauldron had the benefit of being nearby.

They apparated to the small alley behind the pub and entered through the back door. Tom waved hello as they made their way to an empty table and he joined them shortly.

"Good morning ladies," he said brightly. "I hear you're to be married, Miss Weasley!"

Ginny forced a smile. "Yes, tomorrow."

"Well, congratulations! I'm sure it will be a happy time."

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"I don't know about you Ginny, but I'm famished," Hermione said. "I want eggs, sausage, the whole lot."

"Just tea, thanks."

Tom disappeared and Hermione gave her a look.

"You aren't going to eat? Then there must be something wrong. I've never known a Weasley not to be ravenous."

"I don't know," she sighed, looked to her hands. "I should be happy, I'm getting married."

"You're not happy?"

It was the first Hermione had heard of it. Another sigh.

"Ginny, tell me. What's wrong?"

Ginny was spared the necessity an immediate reply by Tom's return with the tea and she studiously avoided Hermione's gaze as she fixed her tea. Hermione ignored hers in favour of watching Ginny. Finally, tea prepared, Ginny relented and spoke.

"Sex with Harry was always …" she trailed off, searching for the right word, oblivious to Hermione's blanch at the swerve in conversation to Ginny's former sex life with one of her oldest friends, "passionate, intense. But with Neville -"

"Ginny…."

"Don't worry, I'm not about to give you unwanted details, no more than I'd want to hear about you and the Professor," she said sharply and Hermione looked abashed. "Neville and I - well, I've never actually had it with him."

"Had what with -" Hermione started to ask but the words died on her tongue as Ginny's words sunk in and took shape, leaving Hermione in the slightly ridiculous pose with her mouth open in mid-sentence. After a few seconds, normal brain function resumed and she forced herself to stop gawping like a fish. "You mean, two years and you and Neville…."

"Never. Not one bloody shag. And let me tell you, I've made every attempt. I've got him drunk, used lust potions, fancy Muggle lingerie, and nothing worked! None of it!"

"Have you tried talking to him?" ventured Hermione, aware that she was perhaps the least equipped person to handle this crisis; before last night, Hermione had been on an involuntary holiday from sex for nearly a year. Perhaps she should direct Ginny to Dumbledore as it seemed the old codger was getting more from Minerva than he could handle.

Ginny looked at her as if she had suggested try flobberworms for breakfast.

"Talk to him? And how should I do that? 'Oy, Neville, I know we've been together only a few years now, but is there a reason we haven't yet fucked?' Oh I imagine that would go down well!"

"So you would rather broach the subject on your wedding night? The night you should be having lots and lots of sex? Just avoid the issue and it will simply resolve itself, right?" Ginny scowled at her and Hermione sighed, her demeanour softening. "So for two years you've been celibate? I can't imagine you -"

Though her face remained impassive, Ginny's ears turned pink and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You haven't been celibate, have you? Ginevra Weasley!"

"I held out for over a year!" she cried out in her own defence. "You don't know how hard it is -"

"To go that long without a shag? Oh yes I do!"

"While having a wonderfully sweet and attentive boyfriend who will do any bloody thing for you but fuck you?"

Hermione pleaded, "Just tell me it wasn't Harry." She knew the answer before Ginny even thought to open her mouth; it was plain as day on her face so she shook her head. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Does Neville know?"

"Are you daft? I'm not so stupid to go running off spilling my guts over my indiscretions because my conscience was pricked."

"Good girl. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Hermione thought for a moment then said, "Well, I don't think you should marry Neville without addressing that particular, erm, problem." Ginny nodded forlornly. "And the wedding is tomorrow, you do remember."

"Of course I remember," she snapped. "It is my wedding."

Tom arrived just then with Hermione's food and Ginny watched with unfeigned disgust as she tore into the eggs and sausage, stopping only to spread jam on her toast.

"So tell me: how was Snape?"

"_Severus _-" laid careful emphasis on the name - "was brilliant. Moved the heavens and all that," Hermione said drolly. She took a bite of toast and eyed her friend. "Do you really want to know or are you merely being polite?"

Ginny scoffed, "When have you known anyone in my family to be polite?"

"Point taken."

Hermione chewed thoughtfully as she considered how much to tell Ginny and how much Ginny could take. She was sensitive to the fact few people could approach the subject of Severus Snape rationally and that number would shrink exponentially when it came to discussing his sex life.

"So what happened?" Ginny prompted. "I didn't realise you were even interested in Sn-Severus."

"You know we remained friends after I quit teaching."

Ginny snorted as she remembered the times Hermione had blown off her other friends at some party to lurk about the shadows with Snape. When confronted with that behaviour, Hermione always denied anything more than friendship with the dark figure.

Hermione chose to ignore her and continued, "Well, when I was here teaching, I did fancy him a bit - he's so brilliant and brooding -" she blushed and quickly changed tack when she realised the direction her words were flowing, which only made Ginny giggle - "but nothing ever came of it. That is, until last night, when he caught me in the kitchens in, well, not much more than my knickers, and we probably would have had it right there except the old goat wandered in and interrupted us."

Ginny, who had been sipping her tea, froze in mid-swig and very nearly spit out the mouthful onto Hermione.

"Oh no! He caught you? Bloody hell!"

"Not completely caught. Severus knew he was coming - Legilimency, probably - so we were able to adopt a respectable appearance."

"And Bumbledore probably wanted to chat all night about how Minerva darns his socks so nicely."

"Oh, if only," she answered, pulling a face. "He started to tell us about his sex life with Minerva!"

Ginny was aghast.

"Thankfully I had you as an excuse to slip out. And Albus, brilliant one that he is, finally realised what he'd walked in on and sent Severus to walk me back. I'm sure he thinks he's responsible for everything now."

"He most certainly told McGonagall last night who will more than likely tell Mum over breakfast, which means Mum will want to interrogate you too."

"I should have expected as much. Sleep with one ex-professor and your life goes under the microscope." She laughed when Ginny gave her a funny look and said, "It's a muggle tool used to look at things in tiny detail."

"And why would they want to do that?"

"Science is to the muggle world what magic is here. Scientists study things in depth to gain understanding, just as the Ministry constantly researches spells and potions."

"Oh."

"I'll see if my parents can't dig up a microscope. I'm sure your dad would love one." Ginny snorted. "As I was saying, hopefully your mum will take it better than Ron and Harry. I'm not sure I can deal with her nagging today."

"Forget those two twats; they're just jealous and don't want to share you. Mum will be thrilled that Snape - Severus," she amended at Hermione's look, "has the love good woman."

Hermione's eyebrows danced. "Love?"

"How about, he has the fucking of a good woman?"

"You can tell Molly that," Hermione said with a smirk. "What about you? What do you think about it?"

Ginny drank her tea and sat pensively for a moment before answering, "As long as he treats you alright, I wouldn't mind you seeing Lucius Malfoy."

"That's hardly the same thing! Malfoy's a convicted Death Eater and Severus won an Order of Merlin!"

"You must like him to get so riled up. If you're happy with the overgrown bat, then who am I to say anything?"

Hermione gave a half-hearted glare but Ginny's grin superseded it, so she returned to eating her meal. Once she was finished and the bill paid, they walked down Diagon Alley towards Madam Malkin's. Molly Weasley was waiting impatiently outside.

"Ginny, I thought you were going to eat breakfast with us in the Great Hall! I had to make your excuses to everyone."

"Sorry, Mum. Hermione and I decided to eat at the Leaky Cauldron instead."

Molly turned an eye to Hermione and smiled. "Hermione dear. I hear good things about you and Severus! Of course, nothing from him," at that she gave a frown, "but Minerva was positively gushing over it! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Molly pushed into the shop and Ginny gave Hermione a discrete I-warned-you look accompanied by a roll of the eyes as they followed her.

"I can't imagine why Professor Snape wouldn't want to discuss his love life with _you_, Mum."

"There's no need to keep something like that a secret!"

"Severus is a private person, Molly, and I think he would want to discuss it as much as I would," Hermione said politely.

Molly didn't get the hint. "Nonsense! Everyone will be perfectly thrilled that the two of you are matched off. Soon we'll have another wedding to plan!"

At Hermione's terrified look, Ginny came to her friend's aid, "Mum, they spent the night together. I'm sure neither has even thought about marriage yet. Neville and I went together a year before the word even came up! And we all know what happened with Harry. He wouldn't know what to do married."

Her mother's face dropped at the mention of Harry. Everyone knew her partiality to the boy, despite everything that happened. Not that she disliked Neville. She was particularly fond of the boy: his grandmother had raised such a polite and respectful young man that Molly took an immediate liking to him. But Neville Longbottom certainly was no Harry Potter.

"Poor Harry, I hope he is coping with you getting married and all," she said as she examined a set of crimson dress robes, her voice laced with unnatural sorrow.

Hermione desperately wanted to look away but felt compelled to watch the enfolding scene between mother and daughter. Ginny's cheeks reddened and she glared at Molly.

"Harry deserves what he gets."

"I know the poor dear was heartbroken with your decision to marry Neville."

"I'm sure he was heartbroken. For all the time it took him to find another girl to fuck!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

…

The day disappeared quickly and soon it was time for Albus's feast. Ginny, Hermione, and Molly had arrived with the other girls who were participating in the wedding - Angelina Johnson, Fred's long-time, on-again-off-again girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, and Elenor Branstone and Laura Madley, a couple of witches who worked with Ginny at the Ministry.

Albus, with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop, led Hermione away from Ginny's group and the seat she was about to take between Ron and Fred, instead leading her to Severus. Harry and Ron glowered at Severus, and at her as well, as though she had a part in it. It was perfectly obvious to her that Albus was meddling again. Knowing the same as Hermione did not, however, prevent Severus from sending them a rather malignant smirk as she sat down beside him and laid a hand on his wrist in greeting.

The two boys - and how could they be anything else as they sat scheming - muttered angrily amongst themselves, throwing an occasional dirty look to the far end of the table which both Hermione and Severus ignored.

The feast was wonderful, one to rival any of the Hogwarts feasts, but on a much smaller scale. Roast chicken, roast beef, pork chops, Cornish pasties, Yorkshire pudding, potatoes of every kind, vegetables, cheeses, puddings, sweets. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron and Harry's exclamations when the food began to appear. _Good times_, she thought.

Dinner was pleasant enough. Albus had the sense to mind his manners in front of Hermione and made no attempts to pry information from either, simply leaving them to their quiet conversation.

Severus made enquiries to her day and she told him of Madam Malkin's and Molly and Luna's insistent questions, a few even rational and relevant, such as _Will Severus be at the wedding then?_ He told her he wouldn't miss it for the sheer entertainment it promised and his chest grew unaccustomedly tight when she beamed at him.

After dinner, most stayed for the port, though Hermione rose from her seat with a nod to Ginny.

"Off to your strippers," Severus drawled, his voice as slippery as the look he gave her.

She smiled, leaned down and whispered in his ear while a hand strayed partway up the inside of his thigh. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be thinking of you."

His eyes closed and he let out a sharp breath as her tongue snaked along his ear for a fraction of a second, hand squeezing his thigh and a stab of desire coursed through him, his cock jerking drowsily. She felt the shudder and smiled sweetly at him as she stood and crossed the room to Ginny and her friends, knowing his smouldering eyes followed her the entire way.

Albus poured Severus the first glass of port before pouring his own and passing it on to Minerva. Severus took his glass and sipped and deftly avoided all attempts by the headmaster to pry into the status of things with Hermione. Finally the old man tired of his one-sided conversation with an unresponsive side of Severus's face and returned his affections to Minerva. Severus surveyed the table with his thoughts purposefully generic in case the old man attempted any subterfuge, though lately the old man's stratagems were limited to non sequiturs and proffering of sweets, often utilised together.

Harry and Ron had quit their scheming in order to consume alcohol, and were laughing boisterously at something Neville had just said. Really, he couldn't see what Ginny Weasley was doing marrying that fucking idiot.

He knew Ginny was … unhappy with Neville. From the brush with her early that morning, she had been so agitated that he couldn't help but sense it though it would have been appallingly rude to probe further. Ginny had been embarrassed, which could also have been attributed to finding out her best friend was sleeping with her hated ex-professor and not what he had sensed about Neville. Neville, on the other hand, was giving off strange feelings of his own, but Minerva cut rudely into his thoughts before he could discern anything else.

"Really, Severus. I would have thought this tryst with Hermione Granger would make you relax a bit."

He turned a glare to her, but she was impervious, gaining strength from the port. She even smiled at him knowingly.

"Oh come now, Severus. I could see your gloating when she settled in the chair beside you."

"I was simply holding it over Potter and Weasley," Severus sneered.

"Very childish, indeed."

"Rather like a jealous lover," Albus corrected, and Severus's look turned mutinous. "Severus is not so childish that he would gloat unless it was over something truly important."

Minerva said, "Or someone truly important."

"I will not tolerate such conjecture regarding my private life." Severus glared and rose from his seat. "I will not deign to ask you to refrain from such speculation outside my presence because I know how the two of you delight in plotting my future happiness."

He whirled, robes swirling and he stalked from the Great Hall without a backward glance, but he could hear the laughter of Albus and Minerva echo in the doorway behind him. Once outside, the snarl was gone and he relaxed. He could always count on one of them to offer him an opportunity to leave early.

Severus paced the halls like a caught leopard, waiting impatiently for a chance to claw his way to freedom. He sullenly wished students were present so he could at least have the joy of taking House Points rather than just stalk the halls without purpose. Certainly he had potions to brew for Poppy and supplies to take stock of and reorder, but he didn't want to be in the dungeons and his legs kept propelling him through the corridors.

It took him nearly half an hour to extrapolate the true reason for his sudden take to exercise, and another half hour of his mind disputing it before he could view the idea rationally. He was anxious for Hermione's return. He had developed an affection for the girl despite all previous thoughts to the contrary, despite his reluctance to the idea when broached by Minerva and Albus.

What had occurred last night had all appearances - to him, at least - of being a … normal sexual encounter between friends; it was just as if he and Minerva - he forbid his mind from going further down that slippery slope. But after dinner tonight, he desired, no, craved the presence of that girl. No, not girl any longer; that bushy-haired know-it-all he remembered from class had disappeared to be replaced by a woman with breasts and hips and brains, no less.

Harry and Ron caught him on his third trip through the fourth floor, surprising him as they stepped out of the shadows. He cursed himself for being so lost in thought that those two arses had snuck up on him. Severus trusted them even less than his Slytherins and his hand hovered menacingly, clearly broadcasting his distrust. Ron and Harry, however, stood with their hands loosely at their sides and attempted to display themselves as non-threatening.

"What do you want?"

"Look Snape, we're sorry about being prats last night, but you know, Hermione's like a sister," Ron began.

"We can't help but look out for her best interests," Harry added.

"Even when her best interests conflict with yours?" he asked snidely and Harry shrugged.

"I didn't know they conflicted."

Severus eyed them for a moment and contemplated raising the issue of how they like to keep Hermione around as a one-woman cheer squad, but then thought that Hermione seemed the kind of modern witch who liked to fight her own battles. He would let it pass for now, though encourage her later to discuss the matter with the boys at length, so long as he was present.

"Then what is it you want? You didn't come round just to apologise."

"Ah, well," Ron began and his courage rose with Harry's encouraging nod, "we were going up to the Three Broomsticks tonight to celebrate with Neville because he's getting married, and since you're, you know, with Hermione and what not, we thought you might be interested in joining us."

Severus stared at Ron as if he'd suddenly grown an extra appendage before smoothly shifting his stare to Harry. They were scheming, he could feel it, but the idea of a plot intrigued him. He knew they wouldn't attempt anything too foolish for risking Hermione's wrath and he could still hold his own with a wand, even against the Boy-Who-Lived-Despite-All-Odds.

"Very well."

Ron gave a startled look to Harry, who shrugged it off. Severus held back a smirk; they had expected to have to coax him into going along with their plan. Perhaps the evening would be more eventful than he had anticipated.

In short order, Severus was seated at a table in the Three Broomsticks while the other occupants stared at him intently. He remembered the faces but not all the names, and thankfully Potter re-introduced everyone around the table. Fred and George Weasley, of course he remembered, and their friend, Lee Jordan. Longbottom, how could he forget; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, neither of whom seemed to have made any sort of impression on him at all.

They still stared at him, as they were all attempting to get a handle on Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley showing up to Neville's stag night with Hogwarts' least favourite professor, ever. No one spoke, and Severus smirked at Harry and Ron, who had clearly not discussed this plan with anyone, as they eyed one another.

"Uh, he's, you know, _with_ Hermione now," Ron said helpfully. "She would want us to, erm, bring him along."

A chorus of Ohs and Severus arched an eyebrow. No one seemed particularly surprised or taken aback so he surmised they had already heard about his now infamous liaison with Hermione Granger. Fred and George smirked at each other then at Lee as he grudgingly handed over a Sickle. Neville eyed Severus cautiously and nodded absently when Seamus leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Mr Weasley is correct. I am _with_-" a smirk to Ron - "Hermione."

Ron looked sick for a moment then forced a smile as Harry sat down beside Severus. "What'll you have, Professor?"

"I'm sorry, I don't drink butterbeer, Potter," he drawled, and the twins and Lee laughed outright.

"Let's go somewhere else," Seamus said. "We'd be better off drinking the piss over at the Hogs Head. At least we'd be getting drunk."

"I could go for a pint," Fred piped up. "There's a place in Diagon Alley we go to all the time."

"Oh right," said George. "We could get in a few games of darts too."

"As long as Lee doesn't get a turn," Fred answered.

"Oy! I was just really pissed that one time and you know it!"

It was quickly settled and they agreed to apparate to Diagon Alley and meet at the Red Lion - Potter and Weasley positively snickered at Severus when he scowled at the name, before they resumed plotting. Moments later, they arrived in Diagon Alley, just down the street from the twins' modest operation.

Severus was relieved to find the Red Lion was not decorated as such, nor was the owner a former Gryffindor; it was quite demure in navy blue and walnut furniture and panelling, the walls bare save a spare amount of quidditch paraphernalia.

Harry and Ron situated themselves firmly beside Severus when they settled at a table. Fred and George picked up the first round and went to the bar with the drink orders - bitter for everyone but Seamus, who would have a whisky, please.

Conversation carefully edged around him, and Severus made no direct attempt at entering either, to the general relief of the table. The twins returned with the drinks shortly and Harry jumped up quickly to assist in handing out the drinks, and Severus did not fail to notice that he received his last. He surreptitiously sniffed his as he made to take a drink, taking a small sip take the appearance of a large gulp. He could taste it, the slight cut in the sharpness of the beer, an almost sweet tickle.

Harry and Ron were watching him, discreetly they hoped but he could feel their eyes on him even as he observed the rest of the table in conversation. He wasn't sure what Potter had slipped him and he wasn't keen on drinking it to find out. It would be much more interesting to see Potter himself drink it, or even Weasley. And Ron, as if guided by the fates themselves, decided at that moment he wanted some crisps and stood to go towards the bar and Harry reached up to stop him, turning away from Severus, to shove a few coins in his hand for a package too, and Severus took the opportunity and the beers were switched.

Severus sipped contentedly at his new, fresh beer, smiling at Potter as he drank his own. Ron returned with the crisps, dropping a pack on the table before Harry, and took a swig of beer. Severus's eyes sparkled when the tosser didn't notice a thing about the taste and simply chugged. Ron grew friendlier every drink he took and insisted on sharing his packet of crisps with Severus, who humoured him and had two before firmly rejecting anymore.

Harry was the gentleman who bought the second round, and again, Severus received the last drink. This time it was much easier to switch drinks with Weasley as the effects on him were becoming pronounced and he seemed disproportionately intoxicated from the single pint. The little shits had planned to get him extremely buggered and do, well, whatever they damn well wanted with him.

Halfway through his second laced drink, Ron was leaning on Severus, to his dismay, and babbling on about how lucky Severus was that Hermione fancied him. Not that Ron was jealous or anything, she was a good girl and he just thought maybe one day he would settle down with her when he was tired of all the other girls. That seemed to be the gist of it, at least.

Harry, though on his own second pint, could clearly see that Ron was the one getting smashed while Snape was sitting there smirking at him. _Well shit_. Harry shrugged and grinned at Ron then Severus, and then Severus surprised him.

"Another one, Potter?"

Harry's grin faltered a moment before glowing anew and nodded. Severus headed to the bar to buy the round, astounding all of his former students but especially himself. He waited patiently for the drinks, enjoying the buzz from the two beers, when he recognised a pale face framed by even paler hair.

"Malfoy," he greeted his former Slytherin curtly.

"Professor. Quite a shock to see you with Harry Potter. And buying drinks no less."

"And I suppose you're here by sheer chance," Severus shot back, knowing full-well Draco's reputation.

He laughed. "I'm just here to wish the groom well. We are all old friends here." He eyed Severus and smirked. "Some of use older. I heard about you and the Mudblood. Congratulations."

Draco clapped him on the shoulder, his hand hesitating for just a sliver of a moment, and Severus suppressed a shudder as Malfoy slid away through the crowd. Severus's eyebrows furrowed and he wondered about Malfoy's sudden presence. It could make some sense….

The barman interrupted his thoughts and Severus paid for the drinks then manoeuvred them back to the table. Fred and Lee were playing darts and Malfoy had perched himself between Neville and Dean, and Neville seemed nervous at Draco's sudden appearance.

After the fifth round, Severus said he thought he would return to the castle. He didn't add "to wait for Hermione" but Harry picked it up immediately.

"Yeah, I get worried about Ginny when she drinks too much. I think I'll head back with you and bring this wanker too," Harry said, motioning at Ron who was half-asleep and still babbling in his chair.

George and Fred were too busy arguing to notice their departure, and Severus limited his goodbyes to Longbottom to a simple "Congratulations," which Neville answered with a trembling, "Thanks." Everyone else was acknowledged with a nod of the head, except Malfoy, who he eyed as the blonde simpered up to Longbottom.

Somehow he and Potter managed to get Ron awake enough to apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts, and Ron retained enough awareness to stagger back to the castle under his own steam, though he was oblivious to the presence of others.

"You still care for Miss Weasley," said Severus as they walked up the path.

Harry was surprised by the directness of the statement. "Yes."

"But you respect Neville at the same time."

"Yes," his voice holding traces of bitterness.

Severus laughed. Silly Gryffindors and their bravery and stubborn idealism. Harry just scowled and they continued to the castle in silence.

In another of a series of uncharacteristic behaviours, Severus turned to Harry as they climbed the steps to the castle and said, "Be careful with Miss Weasley tonight."

Harry stared at him with open mouth and Severus was very nearly tempted to smack him about the face for being a stupid idiot.

Potter eventually recovered and nodded and said, "I will. Good evening, Professor." He rounded up Ron and started went into the castle and up the stairs.

Severus followed them inside but didn't return to the dungeons. He transfigured a chair, a simple wooden one, and sat to wait for Hermione's return. It was silly, but he wanted to see her. The alcohol hummed pleasantly through his veins and he had very nearly dozed off when the doors flew open and in burst a horde of giggling girls. Severus bolted upright, a bit confused, and a few of them screamed like schoolgirls at the sight of him. Hermione giggled loudest and whispered something to them as she pulled away from them and wove a bit towards him. He withheld a smirk as she clung to him like a lifeline.

"Good night, Professor," Ginny giggled and he arched an eyebrow. No telling what Hermione had spilled under influence of liquor.

"Miss Weasley. Ladies, if you would see that Miss Weasley makes it to her rooms safely," Severus said archly and turned toward the dungeons, Hermione in tow, the other girls tittering madly behind him.

Hermione was a happy drunk, he was relieved to see, much as he expected himself to be, if not for the fact he was usually drinking with Minerva or Albus or even worse, both. Hermione was attempting to tell him, he gathered from the bits that were audible, about how they went to some French beach and had a male stripper and someone had been making passes at the stripper, but not her though. No, she had missed him.

It took a moment for that thought to register through the fog surrounding his brain. Hermione missed him.

Suddenly she turned and reached for him, a hand pulling his face down to meet hers and she kissed him roughly, her tongue gouging its way into his mouth and he bit down. She gasped, pleased at his reaction and she grabbed at his crotch, at the burgeoning erection, while the other hand yanked at his hair and forced his head down to kiss him more thoroughly.

* * *

Gravity resumed and a smiling Hermione slid down the wall and to her wobbly feet. Severus smirked as he buttoned up and held out a hand to steady her. She took it and curled into his chest. He sighed and walked them towards his rooms, glad some instinct had told him to clean the dungeons earlier this afternoon. 

He gently guided her to the bed and despite her protestations that she was up for another go-round, she was snoring gently within minutes.

Severus watched her sleeping and thanked the gods that Ginny Weasley had decided to marry that idiot Longbottom and Albus had finagled the wedding to be held at Hogwarts. Indeed he found he was looking forward to the wedding tomorrow, what with it being Longbottom's wedding. And now, with Malfoy, something was bound to happen.


End file.
